


He Couldn't Breathe.

by psycho_show



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Copperright, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Blood, NOT IN A SEXUAL WAY THIS ISNT HORNY, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_show/pseuds/psycho_show
Summary: Me? Hurting my comfort character? It's more likely than you think.So replaying RPE, I noticed how dang HARD Henry was choking Reg. So I thought, 'hey, what if that left scars on Reg? And what if they were both physical and mental?' And so, this was born. Reginald has a horrible time, and tbh he needs a hug.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	He Couldn't Breathe.

...

Reginald couldn't breathe. Oh god, why couldn't he breathe? He desperately grabbed for something, anything, let him go let him go let him go PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET HIM GO-

Reginald woke up. Gasping and short of breath, his hands flew to his neck, expecting the necklace still there, choking him. 

All he touched was the circle of round scars dancing around his neck. A cruel reminder, markings of his downfall forever on display. 

It felt like it was only yesterday that the blood came dripping down, staining everything he held dear. Maybe because it was.

On nights like these, when he woke up like this, he would always turn over to his husband, his Right Hand Man, for comfort. But when he did, all he saw was an empty bed, and the tattered remains of his husband's treasured hat on the nightstand.

All he could do was collapse into their- 

No.

All he could do was collapse into his bed, and cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading my -very short- fic! I really want to make and post longer one-shots, so constructive criticism is very welcome! 
> 
> -Show


End file.
